


Too close

by MyKittyMyLove



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKittyMyLove/pseuds/MyKittyMyLove
Summary: What MC really thinks about mr Han.Might continue this one soon but just wanted to share the start to it. :)





	Too close

'Jumin.. when do you think I'll be able to go home..?' I asked, slightly uncomfortable at the closeness that was getting to me more and more. He looked at me, confused about my question. 

'I'm sorry, I hope you are not too bothered having to stay here.. I thought.. I thought you wanted to stay with me, did you not say so a few days ago?' The confusion on his face was easy to read and I felt guilty for wanting to leave. 

'I'm.. not bothered at all by having to stay.. It's just that.. I might be getting too used to seeing you every day, hearing your voice, seeing you on this intimate level.. We haven't actually seen each other for that long.. I'm afraid that the longer I stay, the more I will miss it here.. with you..' 

Jumins' face turned from confusion into..what.. shyness? It couldn't be that.. Jumin wasn't the shy kind of man..

'Itsuki..' he said, his voice low and different from his usual business like tone he always used. 'If it's our intimacy that is making you uncomfortable, just say so.. We are adults after all. We can talk about matters and resolve them accordingly..' 

I swallowed hard, his logic always being a turn on for me. It matched his authorative look and it melted my insides.. 

'Fine..' I answered, still a bit unsure.  
'I can't be around you for much longer as everytime I see you I think of things that should not happen.. yet..' 

Jumin joined me in the kitchen while staying silent for a moment, grabbing two glasses and a bottle of red wine from the rack. He, ever so slowly and methodically, opened the bottle and poured us both a drink. I happily accepted it and took a big sip, letting the ruby liquid slide down my throat, heating me up even more. 

'Whenever I am around you I cannot stop myself from thinking about you indecently. In my mind I take my time getting you out of that suit, starting with that tie that you love so much. I want to pull on it to get you to come closer to me, so I can run my fingers through your hair..'

I paused and took another sip, trying hard not to look at Jumin as I was afraid of his reaction. I played with the glass, swirling the wine around for a moment, hearing Jumins' footsteps coming closer. 

'Itsuki..' his voice, my heart racing..

'I imagine you pressing your lips against mine, lifting me up and onto any surface in this apartment, returning the burning feelings that I feel every time your eyes rest on me.. I cannot stop these thoughts and it's eating me alive. So.. I think it best for me to go home and give you some space..' 

I scraped my throat and drank some more wine, waiting for the verdict. I turned towards him, daring to look into his eyes. There was no clear emotion for me to identify and it scared me a little. His lips parted for breath and his voice sounded like a melody.

'You mean.. this exact tie.. or was it a different one..?' he asked and the look I gave him must have been strange as a smirk appeared on his lips. 

I swallowed hard again and nodded before being able to answer verbally. 

'This one..' was all I could stutter out as I let my fingers slide across the fabric that we spoke of. Jumin looked at me expectantly and I left my wineglass on the counter, standing before the man that I desired more than anything else in my life. Our eyes were locked, the longest few seconds, before I grabbed the tie and yanked on it hard, pulling his face closer, letting him close the space between our lips.  
It was close to instant euphoria, the softness of his lips against mine, I couldn't help but let out a moan as his hands held my face. I followed the idea I had told him about and slid my fingers through his dark hair, grabbing it and kissing him harder. We gasped for air, not wanting to let go of one another. 

'What else was on your mind..?' his whispered against my lips, making me shudder. So, this is how it was going to go..? 

'Well.. you.. are still in your suit, so I've missed some things..' I pointed out, becoming more shy by the minute. 

'A slight issue easily resolved, don't you think..?' he answered, starting to unbutton his suit jacket. As soon as it lay open I helped it off his shoulders and undid the other buttons myself, eager to see this man in all his glory.. 

'And here I thought you were tired of my company..' he whispered and I shook my head, working on the pinstripe shirt that I loved so much. 

'I wish to be your only company.. I want.. no.. it sounds stupid thinking about it.. Never mind..' We hadn't known each other in person that long.. this was not the time..

'And I wish for you to tell me exactly what it is that you have on your mind. We have been open towards each other from the start, you being here only makes me want that more.' His answer made me blush. My heart was pounding fast in my chest. 

'I want you to cage me.. Jumin.. I want to be held in those arms with no way out, no resistance. I want to free you and want you to free me in return..' 

Jumins' eyes turned darker, it seemed, and that smile of his returned.

Without another word he took his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor before turning me around, making me face away from him. I let out a moan at his firm grasp on me and closed my eyes. Jumins' fingers worked on the zip of my dress, slowly pulling it down and off, helping me step out of it. 

'Itsuki.. It seems we want the same thing..' Jumins' voice was back to being authorative and I shivered with anticipation as he turned me back to face him, crashing his lips to mine as he lifted me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck for balance, wondering what his plans were..  
Jumin lifted me onto the counter, the way I had imagined all along, keeping me wrapped in his firm embrace. His chest pressed against mine, fingers working on my lingerie efficiently, no hint of shyness in his actions.  
I let my lips press thousands of kisses all along his collarbone and chest, shivering as he slid my bra off my arms and let it drop to the ground alongside our other clothes.. 

'Itsuki.. You are so..' but Jumin didn't finish his sentence and captured my lips again, his fingers sliding down to my curves, touching me where I longed to be touched.  
I moaned through our kisses as my sensitive flesh received all the attention, Jumins' lips turning into a smile. 

'I wish you would always think inappropriately about me so you would never leave my side..' he whispered and I blushed, kissing him harder with my fingers in his hair, pulling hard. I knew how he felt. I didn't ever want to leave this apartment.. not without him anyway. 

Jumin pulled away from me for a moment, reaching for my wine glass but not letting me drink it. Instead, he took a big sip and placed the glass back on the counter. His lips found mine once more, prying them open to share the wine with me. While I gulped down most of it, some of it dripped down my front and Jumin eagerly cleaned it up, his tongue tracing the red liquid all the way down to my panties. His name rolled off my lips as I felt his hot breath on my stomach, shivering in excitement. 

'Oh my.. Itsuki.. if you keep saying my name that way.. I might not be able to resist you much longer..' 

He sounded serious but the seductive smile on his lips made my heart pound faster. 

'Ju..min..' I gasped out, his fingertips teasing my body, turning me weak for him. 

'I must admit.. it does sound good hearing you say my name over and over.. I wonder how many times I can make you say it tonight..'


End file.
